Dare to Bet
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: My second fanfic, sorry if there are any mistakes, please inform me if there are. The night shift go out to a club, the whole team apart from Grissom get drunk, and something happens to Sara. That’s all I’m telling you.
1. Let's go out

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own the show or any of its characters...but that could soon change. MWHAHAHAHAHA

_**RATING:**_ MATURE!!!!!!!!!!

_**PAIRINGS: **_GSR smut, and some YOBling

_**SUMMARY: **_They go out to a night club, the whole team apart from Grissom get drunk, and something happens. That's all I'm telling you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dare To Bet

"Come on Griss, it will be fun" Cathrine pleaded.

"Cathrine, going out to a club so i can get drunk and wake up with a banging headache isn't my definition of fun" Grissom exclaimed.

"I give up" Cathrine shouted as she walked away from Grissom clearly annoyed. "I'm going to get Grissom to come on this trip if it's the last thing i do! Know where did Sara get to?" she mumbled under her breathe. Cathrine searched the entire lab from top to bottom until she came across Sara. She was sitting in the break room eating a salad sandwich. "Sara" Catherine asked trying to get the brunettes attention.

Sara mumbled a reply, it sounded like "yeh" so Cathrine continued "Grissom will listen to you so i want you to ask him to go out with us tonight". Sara mumbled something again. "Yes Cathrine i will ask grissom" Cathrine sarcastically exclaimed while rolling her eyes. Just then Catherine's pager went off. "I've got to go, but make sure you ask Grissom."

Sara got up from her comfortable position and walked towards grissoms office. The door was slightly ajar so she knocked. "Griss?" there was no reply so she walked in just to make sure he wasn't there. That's when she heard it..."ZZZZZZzzzzz" grissom was lying down on his office sofa fast asleep. "Grissom, grissom, wake up?!" he lazily opened his eyes and got the shock of his life when he saw Sara sitting there staring at him. "Ahhhhh" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh and it's nice to see you to grissom!"

"Sara, i didn't mean it like that"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come out tonight with me, Cathrine, Warrik, Nick and Greg?"

"I don't think so Sara I've already had Cathrine pester me about this"

"Come on Griss, you never get out. You're always huddled over a microscope."

"Sara you spend more time at the lab than anyone else in this department!"

"I might spend more time at the lab than anyone else but at least i have a social life. Your coming out tonight whether you like it or not" and with that she was gone.

_---------------Cathrine and __Sara__ are havi__ng an __interesting__ conversation i__n the locker room--------------------_

"You and grissom, ha, don't make me laugh!" Cathrine choked on her words.

"And you think you've got a chance with warrik!" Sara giggled

"Seriously know, i bet you $50 big ones that i can get grissom to kiss me"

"Good luck with that, you'll need it, oh and i bet you $100 that i can get warrik in bed with me"

"You're on" Sara and Cathrine shock hands.

_--------------The next morning---------_

"What the..."Sara questioned as she began to sit up. She surveyed the room; Nick was lying at the bottom of the bed talking to him, while Grissom was lying down next to her. She could see that Nick was fully clothed but she was pretty sure... Suddenly Grissoms arm slithered around her stomach and pulled her back down. He started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, God Grissom"she moaned in pleasure as he started to rub her nipples. "Grissom, what are you doing! Stop, now, Nicks at the bottom of...um, the...bed."

"The way you're...moaning it doesn't sound as if you...want me to stop."

His lips clamed hers in a passionate kiss, his hand slithered down her stomach making its way towards her heat. He slowly entered two fingers into her wetness and started to move.

"Oh, yeh, gil...right there...oh please don't stop." His movements quickened as she started to thrust into his hand.

"I won't...Sara do you remember what happened last night."

"Um...yeh...sort of...um."

Sara started to moan as he pulled his fingers out of her heat. "Why did...you stop."

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, do you think i contiune? R&R please.


	2. Well, no but

Thank you for all the great reviews, and i hope you enjoy this next chapter...it isn't very long, but i promise i will update again soon. All the mistakes are mine and i own nothing to do with CSI or any of its characters. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well no, but..."

"You don't remember!"

"Oh well done genius, can you know explain to me why you stopped touching me, hang on a minute why were you touching me in the first place!"

Grissom began to turn a rosier shade of red.

"Err...i...erm."

"Damit grissom just tell me"

_Sara's moaning had woken Nick up and he was know __lying__ s__till listening to Grissom and __Sara's__ conversation_

_Oh My God, __G__rissom__ was touching Sara, ewww._

_It's not like you've never thought about it before_

_What! Grissom __touching__Sara__ is just wrong. And i have never __thought__ about them having sex before._

_Maybe__ not G__rissom and __Sara__ but you think about __Sara__ and you all the time._

_Oh shut up__, smart arse._

"Gilbert Grissom if you don't tell me why you were touching me then..."

back to Sara and grissoms conversation

THUD

Sara jumped out of her skin at the sound.

"What the fuck was that!"Sara shouted still in shock.

"I'll go investigate" Grissom told her while he began to stand up, he was just about to go see what had created that noise when he heard Sara start to giggle. "What's so" that's when he realised he had no clothes on.

"Er...gil, i would advise you to put some clothes on, what would the neighbours say if they saw you like that?" She said laughing as he began to get dressed.

"Oh, very funny" He bent down and whispered in her ear "I bet they would say the same as what you said last night."

She stopped laughing. "WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Why, can't you remember, i do" He said laughing at her.

He walked around to the front of the bed and nearly fell over Nick. "Ow, my head hearts more now than it did five minutes ago!"

Grissoms eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"You were on the edge of the bed!"

"Yeh"

"Er...how long have you been awake?"

"Em...i just woke up, just then i mean...right then."

"Oh, ok then."

"Well I'm going to get some coffee my head is killing me."

"Oh...er...yeh...I'll join you in a minute."

Nick exited the room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Asprin

"SARA! I can't believe you let me touch you when nick was just sitting on the edge of the bed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, believe me i tried."

"Well you should have tried harder."

"Hey, you where pretty set on what you were doing."

_Nick walks into the living room_

His eyes grew wider and his grin bigger when he saw Cathrine and Warrik cuddling on the floor. They had a light blue blanket draped across their bodies. At first Nick thought they were awake but as he approached them he heard heavy breathing and realise they were asleep.

_Oh man, I've so got to get a picture of this on my phone_

He took the photo then saved it to his phone.

"Where's the aspirin, my heads killing me." He whispered to himself.

_This is Catherine's house right?_

_I'd better wake Cath up and find out where she hides the aspirin._

"Cath, War, wacky wacky, rise and shine."

When they didn't wake up he tried nudging them.

"Wake up now Cathrine my head is killing me!" Nick hissed.

Cathrine began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Nick leaning over her.

"JEES NICK, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK"

"Cathrine please stop shouting I've got a headache."

All the commotion woke warrik up.

"What's happening?"

He began to sit up, but realised that was a bad idea.

"Ow, my head, Cathrine get me the aspirin quick."

"Oh, believe me i would love to but I'm...well...kind of naked...and I'm not the only one."

"Holy shit, Cath your right. Did we err...you know...last night?"

"I don't remember."

"Sorry to interrupt but my head is killing me. Any chance of you telling me where the aspirin is?" Nick asked.

"Sling me my dressing gown from over there."

"There now go and get the aspirin!"

"All right chill." Cathrine had a mild headache but not as bad as Nick's or Warrick's.

She wrapped the dressing gown around herself, and then started to walk towards the bathroom. She opened the door...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Her high pitched scream sent everybody running to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

I decided to leave you on a cliff-hanger! What happened? R&R please


	4. Ahhhhhhhh!

**I am so sorry for the delay and I seriously would not be surprised if all of you had given up on this story. Again I'm sorry (it's my computers fault). I might be nice and let you know what she saw because I did leave you waiting for a long time…**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Her high pitched scream sent everybody running to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"Cathrine what's wrong?" Warrik questioned

"What could possibly make you scream that loud?"Nick asked holding his head.

Cathrine, now standing completely still, her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped to the floor. All she could do was point to the closed door behind her.

"What's in there Cath?" Warrik asked while putting a hand on her shoulder. When he realised that the Nick looking at him suspiciously he removed his hand.

"Were just friends" Warrik stated.

"So, anyway describe what you saw Cath." Nick instructed.

Cathrine looked as if she was about to reply, her mouth started to move but no words came out.

"I'm going in there, it can't be that bad." Warrik stated but was interrupted.

Sara and Grissom came running around the corner at high speed. They were lucky there were no speed cameras around.

"What's happened i heard Catherine's high pitched scream."Grissom inquired.

"She walked into the bathroom cool as a cucumber then ran back out screaming." Nick replied.

"From the looks of it she's in a state of shock." Sara remarked while staring at Catherine as if she held the key to all the answers in life.

"And where were you Sara?" Nick questioned raising a suspicious eye brow.

_You're doomed. 2 minutes and he already knows._

_Maybe he hasn't._

_Oh yeh, because he always raises his eyebrow like that and he always has a look n his face as if to say 'Ha. I know where you were, who you were with and I could take a pretty good stab at what you were doing.'_

"I…was…err…is anyone going to go in a see what all the commotion is about? Or do you just plan on standing outside?" Sara asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"In times like this you need a real man, and the best man to do a job is a woman. I say that Sara goes and see what is inside because she is so eager to know." Nick replied the same smile that he had plastered over his face before reappeared.

"Fine. If you men, or should I call you mice, are to scared to walk through the door and see what lies beyond then I guess I'll just have to do it." She stepped forward during this dramatic speech. When she had prepared her self for the worst, she journeyed forward and in to the unknown. As the door opened she walked inside then pulled the door to.

"Why are you pulling the door to?" Grissom questioned.

"Because if I was enough to make Catherine scream it could have been a spider in the bath and I don't want him escaping." She paced forwards. There lying in the bathtub was…Greg.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T COME IN." She slammed her eyes shut. "OK, so it is Greg in the bath but the only problem with this is that he happens to be naked. Not only is he naked but he's very…excited…if you get what I mean." She tried to walk backwards but accidentally slipped.

"Ow! My head. Will one of you wimps please drag me out of here?" Sara shouted in pain and also mortified by the sight in front of her.

"Sara. Sara are you OK?" Grissom frantically asked.

"I think my heads bleeding." Sara stated while running a hand through her head. Sure enough when she bought her hand around to her face red slime was present.

"Sara. I'm coming in!" Grissom shouted heroically.

"No. This sit will scar you for life! Don't do it Griss." Sara pleaded.

"Fine but I need a way of getting you out of there." Grissom stood there brain ticking over and waiting for the glowing light bulb to appear about his head.

"I've got it!" Sara's light bulb lit first.

"So what do we do genius?" Nick interrupted there little conversation.

"First you…"


End file.
